


In The Dark

by acididal, ecstaticheart (acididal)



Series: Lovers [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart
Summary: You stumble upon Angela experiencing a panic attack and comfort her.
Relationships: Angela Ledore/Reader, Angela Ledore/You
Series: Lovers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In The Dark

The tall, looming bookshelves hovered above me, looking as if they might collapse. The walls' faint sandy color faded in and out of my view as darkness engulfed my sight for a few moments. The red carpet floor seemed so far away, like I was hanging off of a high story building. The entire living room was a blur as my entire body shook.

My lungs were on fire as air couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ come into my lungs. Beads of sweat drenched my forehead as I struggled to regain my breathing. I opened my mouth, attempting to suck in a breath. My throat closed up, a lump forming. Small, choked sobs escaped my throat as hot tears stung at the corners of my eyes. Tears streamed down my face as my vision became blurry.

I looked up from the floor, my eyes landing on a humanoid figure in front of me. The figure approached me while calling out my name. 

"Angela? Angela, are you okay?" A familiar voice called out. Arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me close into a hug. The familiar sweet scent of arpege washed over me as the figure squeezed me. I let out a sniffle and buried my face into their shoulder, hugging them back.

"Y-Y/n.." I choked out, trying to get a hold of my surroundings. My mind was still racing, my sensations still messy. I shut my eyes as more tears stung at them. Y/n's scent filled my nostrils as I took a deep breath. 

Their sweet aroma helped to ease my mind a bit. Their hand rubbed my back as sobs escaped my throat. Their voice let out soft "shhs" and reminders such as "it will be okay" or "I'm here". 

My body began to calm itself from the shaking sensation. I was able to take in a breath or two without much hassle. My mind became at ease.

I was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be read as Angela/Henry so, feel free to insert Henry in place of the reader if you want.


End file.
